


Appropriate

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [4]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver!Yogi is being a kid and wants Gareki to play with him. Gareki is not really amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate

Gareki looked vaguely embarrassed. Not too much for Yogi to be concerned.

Gareki indeed was vaguely embarrassed by his own thoughtlessness. Yogi’s hair shimmered silver in the moonlight, features clearly confused. “Gareki-kun?” he asked, sounding even more confused, “Why are you sleeping in my bed too?”

He opened his mouth, just to close it again and shook his head. “I… I was playing with Yogi last night and we fell asleep”, he lied, reminding himself that it wasn’t his boyfriend sitting on his bed with him right now.

Yogi blinked quickly, the dangerous red glow disappearing from the room just for a split second. “Will you play with me too, Gareki-kun?” he asked hopeful, but then fumbled, realizing a detain Gareki had forgotten about. “You can even keep being the cat! I’m sure I’ll find some other—“

“Yogi stop.” Gareki rose a hand to the cat ears Yogi had bribed him into wearing for the night. “We’ll play something different.”

Yogi gave a slight whining sound and gripped for Gareki’s hand. “Don’t take them off!” he exclaimed, “It’s making me all weird inside, like warm and fuzzy.”

Now, it was Gareki’s time to blink. “Warm and fuzzy?” But then something clicked in Gareki’s mind and he put his face in his hands.

“Gareki-kun?” Yogi asked, “Why are you getting all red?”

But Gareki only shook his head. “What do you think about video games?” He asked, pretending not to have heard what his boyfriend’s split personality had said. “I think I have a few appropriate ones.”

Gareki watched the silver haired Yogi quickly sitting down on the couch and could only follow.

~*~*~

Yogi poked his cheek and Gareki kicked him. “Lemme sleep”, he grumbled.

“Why are we sleeping on the couch?” Yogi asked as he rubbed his side with one hand and held Gareki’s foot with the other hand. “I’m sure we ended up on the bed yesterday…”

Gareki just wanted him to shut up and be able to sleep some more. “You forgot to change the patch, idiot. I had to play LittleBigPlanet all night until he fell asleep and I could finally change the fucking patch. Now shut up. _Shut up_.”

He was only slightly surprised when Yogi indeed shut up and stood up. He was a little bit less surprised when Yogi got a blanket for him and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He was not at all surprised when he fell back asleep.


End file.
